King of Equestria: Kaiju's Demise
by Nerokin4
Summary: After the discovery of Discord's true identity, Twilight, Wayvern and Discord are stuck in Canterlot City for another two months. Good thing too, because Kaiju are attacking the city left and right. Wayvern is learning a bit about himself and Twilight too, but will his feelings mean anything to her or will he have to make a sacrifice to protect her?
1. School

King of Equestria: Kaiju's Demise

School

Another feature to the Transformer that was now standard for the Kaiju hunters was telepathic communication with any sentient creature outside the radius of a mile. Wayvern was talking to Celestia via this system while Twilight was catching up with her friends on this side of the mirror, who reminded him of all her friends on their side of the mirror.

"Wayvern, I have some bad news," Celestia said.

"What happened!? A Kaiju attack!?" Wayvern became worried for his kingdom.

"No, even if a Kaiju were to come to Equestria, we have Vulcan, and your apprentice," Celestia assured. "The problem is that as soon as you walked through the mirror the portal between the two worlds closed. You're in that world for another two moons."

"Wait… how long is one moon?" Wayvern asked.

"Thirty days." Wayvern let out a sigh of exasperation. Then he thought about Discord, and the true identity he revealed. He could tell Celestia what he found… but decided against it. He said his goodbye and hung up.

"Twilight! Dad! I have bad news!" Twilight, her friends and Discord walked over to hear this news. "The Portal closed behind us, were stuck here for another two months."

"Two MONTHS!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. Her outfit was the most athletic of the group. She was wearing sporty boots, biking shorts, a workout skirt, a blue fleece vest and a tank top with dash's cutie mark on it. "What'll you do in that time!?"

"There's plenty they could do," Fluttershy said. Her clothes were the girliest of the group… not an insult, just an observation. She wore a frilly green skirt with butterflies on it, a white tank top, and green high heel boots. "Help out at the Animal Shelter for one thing." Wow… their personalities even matched their Equestrian counterparts… this was getting scary.

"Or they could go to school, right?" Pinkie Pie suggested. That was the most sensible thing that Pinkie suggested, human or otherwise. This Pinkie was wearing a blue sweater over a white shirt with a pink heart. She had a pink ribbon belt and a skirt that had three little balloons on it.

School… Wayvern never went to a real school. Even in Equestria he was home tutored by his parents. He liked the idea.

Discord filled out the paperwork for entering Canterlot High as best he could for both Twilight and Wayvern. No one seemed to notice it last time, but they weren't getting away without the paperwork this time. The first day was just fine, everyone looked past Wayvern except for Twilight and the others… then _he_ showed up.

"Twilight!?" The guy said. The group looked at him. He had spikey blue hair and a tan body he had a guitar case on his back and was dressed like a jock, blue leather jacket, jeans, red sneakers.

"Flash!" Twilight got up and hugged him, making Wayvern feel sick.

"So, Twilight," Flash said. "You gonna introduce me to your friend here or what?" Wayvern turned around to meet Flash's eyes.

"Wayvern," He said as he stuck out his hand.

"Flash Sentry! Nice to meet you!" Flash shook his hand… when they let go, Flash looked concerned. "You okay man? You look a little green."

"You know, I suddenly feel a little green, excuse me." Wayvern rushed to the restroom. There he found an empty stall and hurled his guts out.


	2. Jealousy

Jealousy

For the next three days, Wayvern couldn't stand to even look at Twilight or Flash. He kept his distance from both of them, but they would eventually catch up to him. That's when he would make an excuse to get away. Eventually though Flash caught him, and wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong with you, Wayvern!?" He said. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself a lot that first day at lunch, then I came over to say hi and you've been avoiding me and Twilight ever since! Why!?"

Wayvern couldn't take any more of this torture, so he let go of the secret he was holding onto. "Ever since I first met you, I get sick, physically sick, when I look at either you or Twilight. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against either of you, I just… get really sad when I think of you and Twilight." Wayvern looked at the soccer field and watched as Rainbow Dash scored a practice goal for the Co-Ed soccer team. "I don't have anything against you _or_ Twilight… but I still get like this… why do I get like this!?"

"I think I get what's wrong." Wayvern listened intently as something shockingly appropriate escaped Flash's lips. "You're jealous of me. Twilight likes me, but never noticed you like that… but I wondered every day for the past two and a half years, am I really any good for her?"

"From what I know about you, you don't have to be," Wayvern said. He explained that there was a replica of everyone he met here in Equestria. If that were the case, Flash Sentry would be in that world too. "Besides… you're a better option for her than I am."

Flash laughed. "Why would you say that?" Wayvern explained why he came to Canterlot City in the first place, which led to him explaining his entire part in the hunter community and his ability to remember anything that anyone he comes in contact with goes through. The smile on Flash's face faded away. "Wouldn't you rather she has a boyfriend who could protect her?"

"I'd rather she have a boyfriend who didn't put her in danger in the first place. If I weren't a hunt-… if I weren't King… I'd try a lot harder."

"Wait… King!?"

"Long story, I didn't want to be."


	3. Risks

Risks

Flash Sentry and Wayvern were thick as thieves from that day forward. Everywhere they went they were together headed there. Twilight seemed happy with the change in Wayvern's Attitude. Then one day, at the Cakes' sweet shop Wayvern realized something. They still had no idea where to find the Flash Sentry of Equestria, and even if they did would he like Twilight at all?

"Excuse me for a second," Wayvern stepped outside and let Twilight and Flash talk for a spell. He pulled out the Transformer and called Celestia. "It's me," Wayvern said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?" Celestia said.

"I need you to find a pony by the name of Flash Sentry… it's for Twilight."

"He's in the royal guard, he's with me right now."

"Ask him how he feels about Twilight… tell me what he says later." Wayvern hung up after noticing a bunch of people running his way from the direction of the school. Twilight and Flash came out to see what was going on… right when a possibility hit Wayvern.

"Flash, take Twilight and get out of here," he said. He took off for the school without even checking to see if Flash was following orders. Wasn't he surprised when Flash and Twilight grabbed him halfway to the school.

"Wayvern! What's going on!?" Flash exclaimed.

"I think a Kaiju is attacking the School!" Wayvern explained. "You wanna know more, ask Twilight, but I gotta take care of this!" He wriggled free of their grip and rushed to the school fighting the crowd that was moving away from the attack. When the Kaiju was in sight, Wayvern stopped in his tracks. The Kaiju that was attacking was… Relies, the Kaiju King! (I hope everyone reads that Rel-ee-es).

"Well, well, well," Relies said as his sword was raised above his head. "You found my backup plan out, I'm Impressed."

"What are you trying to do Relies!? Why do the Kaiju want to destroy Worlds!?"

"Because our kind are born from destruction, we destroy, therefore we are. In other words, the more that is broken, damaged or demolished, the more of us there are."

"Sorry Relies… but I can't let that happen!" Wayvern pulled out the Transformer. "Evolution! Execution!" during his transformation, Relies shot a dark energy wave at Wayvern… but it took a second to realize that he wasn't aiming for Wayvern at all. The energy wave was headed for something behind Wayvern… or someone!

Wayvern heard Flash's agonized scream of pain before he even turned around. The rage built itself up inside Wayvern, but he let it out in small amounts on Relies, making sure that he never got a chance to hurt anyone else during that particular fight. Finally Wayvern let loose all his fury and cut Relies into Six pieces… which consequentially made him even angrier. But he set it aside and rushed to help Flash.

"Sorry… Twilight's tale was so… fantastic… I had to see it myself…"

"Are you alright?" Wayvern asked.

"He just got my arm… I think I'll be fine." Wayvern looked at the injury… and almost gagged at the sight, his arm was almost completely red with the blood that was seeping out of the wound. Wayvern materialized a bandage with the Transformer and tried to wrap it up to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you… apologizing?"

"This happened because I was slow, I didn't react fast enough and you got hurt, I'm sorry."

"Don't be… just get me… to a… hospital."


	4. Betrayal

Betrayal

After Wayvern got admitted into the hospital, Wayvern tried calling Twilight. The call wouldn't have worked either way because she came rushing in the room crying like a little girl. She fell onto Flash and cried while Flash hugged her with his good arm.

Wayvern felt like he disappointed her. He had the means to keep Flash safe, but he got hurt on the field of a battle he shouldn't have been a part of. What's worse is this just proved his point. If there was a chance that Wayvern's job was going to put those he knew at risk, he didn't want to have friends… so… that's why he was taught alone.

Wayvern left the hospital… and avoided all contact with people over the next week. Did it hurt? Yeah it hurt, a lot, but if it meant that Twilight and the others could be safe, he could deal with it. Going back to the Rental home that Discord had for the two months they would be in Canterlot City, Wayvern got a call on his Transformer. It was Celestia.

"I got an Answer from Flash Sentry. He likes her."

"Good…" Wayvern said.

"By the way, is Discord Behaving?" he felt sick all over again. He still hadn't told Celestia about Discord.

"He's helping," Wayvern said. "In more ways than you could imagine… I wish I could stomach telling you more."

"What do you mean?"

"Flash Sentry got hurt in this world."

"What!? Is he okay!?"

"No, Celestia! He is not okay! It was Relies! And frankly I'm not okay either!"

"What do you mean?"

"I was talking to him earlier… about how I feel about Twilight… Yeah, I like her but if I were her I'd choose him, and this little Fiasco just proved why!"

"Flash Sentry isn't Royal-"

"And Neither is Shining Armor but Cadence married him!"

"I see your point, but what if Twilight's destiny isn't to marry a guard, but a king?"

"I don't want to put her in that kind of danger."

"So… you don't trust her?"

"What?"

"Ask her who she would choose between you and Flash Sentry. If she chooses you there's nothing you can do about it." The connection was cut at that. Twilight came up to him after thirty seconds.

"Wayvern? Why have you been avoiding us recently?" Wayvern turned around and touched her arm, taking everything she felt in. He didn't see an ounce of hatred in there.

"I'm sorry Twilight…" He explained. "It was my fault that Flash got hurt… and that proved the reason why I think you should be with him…"

"Wait, Wayvern… What are you saying?"

"Sorry… I shouldn't have brought it up." He took three steps and heard something.

"Do you like me!?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Of course it matters! If you like me, I might just choose you over him!"

"But if I were you I'd choose him over me, regardless of how I feel! Would you rather be with someone who could protect you from the danger they live in, or someone who wouldn't put you in danger at all!?" Twilight looked shocked. Tears welled up in her frozen face of terrific epiphany. "I thought so." Wayvern walked away, completely unaware of the sheer volume of pain he just thrust onto Twilight.


	5. Drama

Drama

Wayvern didn't go home that night, he went to the school. He expected the grounds to be empty, but he forgot that the Co-Ed Soccer team had a game tonight. He just bought a ticket and took a seat to see Rainbow Dash score goal after goal. He didn't see where he sat, didn't see Fluttershy next to him, and didn't hear her say hello. He just watched the game until Rainbow Dash got the last goal. Finally when he got up he noticed Fluttershy.

"Oh! How long have you been there?" Wayvern asked.

"The entire game," Fluttershy said. "What happened? You didn't look too happy, we even won." Wayvern debated with himself whether or not to tell her what happened with Twilight. In the end the decision was to keep it to himself. Fluttershy didn't seem to mind. They met up with Rainbow Dash and went out for some sundaes, all on Wayvern.

"So, Wayvern," Rainbow Dash said. "Why'd you come to the game? You don't seem to be the kind of guy who would be interested in that kind of thing."

"I'm a little depressed."

"What happened?" Again Wayvern thought about telling them, but this time he decided it couldn't hurt... too much. He told them everything that happened, between his conversation with Celestia and the argument with Twilight there was an emotion ten times worse than anything he ever felt.

"The Choice you made was logical," Fluttershy said. "My concern is whether or not it was the right choice."

"Yeah, I mean, what danger could you possibly put Twilight in?" Dash said.

"If you only knew."

Wayvern didn't go home that night. He found a nice view of the night sky just outside Downtown, and laid down on the hill to take in the view. He was laying there for the rest of the night as nightmares tormented him. Each one about Twilight and Relies, and Wayvern not being strong enough to save her. When Wayvern woke up, he smelled awful. He check the watch that he was wearing when he got to Canterlot City and rushed to School when he found out it was almost time for the busses to come in. he made it in time and went to the gym, asking the teacher Iron Will to use the showers. He got the permission, mostly because his clothes stank like... never mind.

He was really early, not all the kids were at school yet. Thank goodness the list of those not there yet included Twilight and Flash. He didn't want any more drama than he had.

Eventually, Twilight did come into the classroom. She looked at Wayvern, rubbed her eyes, then sat down looking steamed. Unfortunately, she sat right next to him in first period.

"Where'd you go?" Twilight said.

"I hardly think that matters."

"I was worried you know, I thought you got lost, or were attacked or something!"

"Well, I'm fine. Why do you care?" that's when he realized this world was rubbing off on them. He forgot for a moment that he was an alicorn king of a country of ponies, and that one of his subjects was Twilight. "Y'know what, never mind. I'm your country's king and that's all I'll ever be."

"Did you ever think that maybe I liked you too?"

"That was my worst fear." Wayvern refused to respond to anything that Twilight had to say after that.


	6. Storm

Storm

The rain came in halfway through that day. There was something draining about it. All the happiness people felt at the beginning of the day… all the love, all the joy, all the laughter… it was gone when the rain came around.

The only one who wasn't affected by the rain at all was Wayvern. But he noticed the Drain, and seeing Pinkie Pie Irritable… that was scary. At the end of the day, Wayvern headed for the door, felt a finger tap on his shoulder and a fist in his face as he turned around. He looked to see who punched him and saw Flash's blank stare.

"Flash!? What the Heck!?"

"It's not your friend in there hunter!" suddenly everyone around him looked at him with the same blank stare. And a Kaiju that looked a little… cloudy came out of thin air.

"Who are you!?"

"I'm Storm!" the Kaiju said. "The Kaiju of Hypnosis! I take a hunter's friends and turn them against each other!"

"Why… WHY MINE!?"

"King Relies said that the Hunter here was a real threat to our existence. I was tasked with taking your friends and making sure you don't fight back!" he picked out seven people from the crowd, Flash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie and Twilight specifically. "These Friends of yours will be coming with me! You want them back? Meet me where their ancestors met yours!"

They Flew off towards the edge of the city.

_Wayvern! Wait! _Avalanche's voice said in his head. _Remember that if you want to save hostages, you have to have all the information first._

_Avalanche… how are you talking to me?_ Wayvern asked. Avalanche was Wayvern's teacher and friend. Relies killed Avalanche eleven centuries before Wayvern became king of Equestria, so he had no idea why Avalanche's voice still came to him.

_I may be gone, but my spirit will be with you for the rest of your life… just as yours will eventually be with Dante's Inferno for the rest of his. It's how a hunter is made better, the council calls it a "Spirit Guide."_ Avalanche suggested contacting the Universal Council and checking their records to see what Storm meant. The problem was Wayvern still couldn't remember how to contact them. Avalanche's part was that actually.

"Wayvern," Another voice said. "My name is Krystal Cove, the Representative for Equestria on the Council. Avalanche told me the situation. While I do not approve of your friendship with some of the inhabitants of the other world you are currently in, I must say it is necessary that you save your friends. The location Storm was most likely referring to is a mountain just a mile out, known as Tabletop Mountain. I have already given you access to Hummingbird's Travel Form so getting there should be easy. Be careful."

"Thank you, Krystal Cove," Wayvern said.


	7. Hexes

Hexes

The First time Wayvern ever saw his Second-Order form was when he went unconscious during a fight with a Kaiju who could suck the Light out of an area with a large radius. To Unlock a hunter weapon's Travel Form is to unlock the hunter's Second-Order form, which, for Wayvern meant an upgraded sword called Apocalypse. The code for this transformation was sent to the Transformer, "Kōtei Wayvern" (Literal Translation: Emperor Wayvern).

"Evolution! Execution!" Wayvern readied Hummingbird for the Travel mode. "Kōtei! Wayvern!" hummingbird went from a giant sword to a hover board, and Apocalypse appeared on Wayvern's side. His duster's outside became a shiny blue hue and the straps turned white and wrapped around everything. There was a crown on his head that had a visor in front of his face. His hair even grew to just above his knees.

Wayvern hopped onto Hummingbird and rushed off in the direction that Avalanche told him to. There was a great sense of speed as Wayvern soared above the chasm that separated Tabletop Mountain from the road to Canterlot City (Yeah he could've Taken the Tram, but he was flying at the moment and that seemed easier). Once he reached the Tabletop part of the mountain, it was a cinch finding Storm and his friends.

"Yo! Kaiju!" Wayvern yelled at Storm once he found them.

"You really care about your friends, huh?" Storm said with his back turned to Wayvern. He turned around and the smugness went away. "Second-Order!? King Relies didn't say anything about that!"

"Then you won't have a plan of action while I take my friends back!"

"You wouldn't hurt them, right!?" Storm snapped his fingers and Flash and the others jumped out of the bush with fighter's stances, still wearing that blank stare. "If you cancel your Transformation, I'll drop the spell on them!"

_Wayvern… _Avalanche commented._ Don't think for a moment he'll break the spell… but I have a plan to do the trick… unfortunately it requires that you cancel the Transformation._ Avalanche explained the plan to Wayvern… and Wayvern immediately wished there was another way. Since there was not, Wayvern cancelled the Transformation. And, true to Villainous spirit, Storm sicked his friends on him.

_Wayvern, now!_

"Shojiki!" Wayvern cast a hunter's hex and brought Applejack out of her trance, and was already working on the next one.

"Yasashi-sa!" Fluttershy's Hypnosis was broken and Wayvern started the next hex.

"Warai!" Pinkie collapsed after a small jolt to Wayvern's side.

"Kandai-sa!" Rarity was blown back into the bushes and Wayvern tried to focus on Rainbow Dash.

"Chisei kokoro!" Dash tumbled into a heap on the grassy surface of the mountain top.

"Majikku!" Twilight stood frozen in mid-attack.

"Oncho!" Flash woke up totally.

"Wha-What? Where am I?" He looked at Wayvern on the ground beaten up and drooling. "Wayvern?" Wayvern stood up, and pulled out his transformer.

"Storm! Give it up! You can't hurt me, or my friends anymore!" at their mention, the others woke up from their suspended states.

"Where are we!?" Twilight asked. "I was in the lunchroom one minute and the next I'm here."

"I'll Explain later… first I'll need your help fighting ugly here."

"How can we help!?" Rainbow asked. "I mean we're not hunters!"

"You are now! I'll Explain later! Just do as I do!"

"Evolution! Execution!"


	8. Focus

Focus

Wayvern looked at the others to see what their transformations looked like. The girls all looked kinda like their Equestrian counterparts, horse ears, extended hair and, in Rainbow, Fluttershy and Twilight's cases, wings. All the girls now were wearing cloaks over their clothes. Flash had a similar Cloak but he wore a mask on his jaw.

"The power… is awesome!" Twilight said.

"It's scary," Fluttershy said. "This power in the wrong hands could hurt someone."

"But in the right hands, we still intend to bring the hurt!" Wayvern said. "Protectors of the Universe! United we Stand! Together we Fight!"

"So, what!?" Storm yelled. "Contracters won't save you now!"

"Contracters?" Flash asked.

"There a different form of hunter, I'll explain later! Just summon your weapons!"

Applejack stuck out her hand and a bladed circle, a chukram appeared in it. Fluttershy held out her arm and a shield materialized on it. Pinkie got a pair of laser guns, Rarity got a lot of knives, Rainbow Dash got six lances, Twilight got a magic book, and Flash got a large, oddly shaped guitar.

Wayvern drew Hummingbird and Focused on the others. The field around them became more familiar, so this was a Focus Field.

"Everyone just focus, think of your weapon as an extension of yourself. The Focus field is supposed to help us Synchronize with each other and fight more efficiently." They gave it a try, and it worked. None of them fought like they ever held their weapon before, but they were still able to knock the core out of storm.

The Problem was Storm's Core was hard to cut, even with a blade as big as Hummingbird's so Storm's first life regenerated quickly.

"You can't cut my Core!" Storm said.

"If we can't cut it, we'll Harmony Cannon Blast it!" Wayvern said. He cut Storm down to the core again, and told the girls and flash to combine their weapons. When they figured it out, the blast almost knocked them back a mile. Then the Second life grew out of the ashes.


	9. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

"Without another Master hunter, we don't stand a chance!" Wayvern said. "We have to run! Get to the trams!" easier said than done. It was half a mile to the trams from where they were. They just kept running, getting more exhausted by the minute. The exhaustion made Wayvern think less about himself and more about the others. They didn't belong in his world, and he didn't like the fact that he had to pull them into it just to save them. When the did reach the trams, Flash and Wayvern ushered the girls on, but Wayvern stopped Flashe before he could get on himself.

"Flash, Promise me something."

"Anything, just say it."

"Protect Twilight, and make her happy." He grabbed Flash's shoulder, and pushed him onto the tram. He closed the doors and punched the launch button, getting his friends safely across the gorge. He turned to face Storm, mustering courage he didn't even have and rushed to the hill. He hoped his sacrifice would be worth something… but he found Dream Runner there at the foot of the Kaiju.

"Need help, son?" he said.

"You bet," Wayvern accepted. They got into the positions and said the incantation.

"We call upon the Colossal Sword and the Spirit Babylon who wields it!" the fight was long and hard, even when they went into space. They countered blow for blow whatever Storm threw at them. Then Wayvern got an idea to throw Storm off track… and destroy him all at once.

"You're asking me to burn my Babylon," Dream Runner said.

"Remember, you'll be able to summon it again." Wayvern said.

"That's not the issue! We need a pair of pilots to operate my Babylon! What you're suggesting is suicide!"

"You can bail if you want, dad," Wayvern said.

"Remember to eject." With complete command of Dream Runner's Babylon, Wayvern grabbed Storm by the shoulders, and dragged him towards the nearest sun. he grappled Storm and let go when the trajectory was towards the sun… but Babylon was headed in the same direction. Wayvern gave up hope that he would see any of his friends, his family, or Twilight ever again. And he was at peace.


	10. Destiny

Destiny

"It's not your time, Your Majesty," Wayvern heard a voice say in his subconscious state. He turned to the source to find Celestia and Luna in all their grace as Equestrian Princesses. "You still have someone to live for." Wait… some_one_? If it were his sisters they would've said some_pony _but why did they say some_one_?

"Who are you?" Wayvern asked with fear in his voice.

"We are the voice of the Preservers, we take the form of your sisters so you could feel at ease."

"Why do you say it's not my time?"

"When the Creators made your soul with Timeblood, they used enough to last for a long and happier life than you have had, you were to be happily wed when you eventually passed. It is our job to make sure you live to that end. We cannot tell you anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because even the Creators do not know any more. Destiny is not set in stone, it changes and twists, but the end is usually the only predictable thing about it."

"And I haven't reached mine yet," Wayvern had mixed feelings. On one hand he wasn't going to die. On the other hand his friends would still be in danger. "Thank you for letting me live," He said. "Can I go back to where I came from now?"

"Of course, the world still needs you."


	11. Competition

Competition

Life returned to normal for Wayvern… or as close as it could get. There was a musical competition coming up and everyone among Wayvern's friends decided to compete. Rainbow had her band "The Rainbooms"… Okay… which consisted of every girl that Wayvern knew…Okay... practicing all week for it, though they wouldn't let him in on it for some reason… yeah… Flash got his band together, and they wouldn't let him in on the song either… understandable, Flash must've still been mad at him. That left Wayvern. Out of nowhere, Beat Twist and his sister Vinyl Scratch asked if he needed any help for the competition, since they had a good song in mind but they needed a lead singer. Especially considering what song it was, it was just too perfect to pass up. There was a total of thirty competitors on competition day, and that' only counting the bands!

First up was Flash and his group (I'm just gonna call them the Sentries) with a song that Wayvern couldn't help but feel was meant to be for him.

_Come with me now_

_Come with me now_

_Whoa, come with me now_

_I'm gonna take you down_

_Whoa, come with me now_

_I'm gonna show you how_

_Whoa, come with me now_

_I'm gonna take you down_

_Whoa, come with me now_

_I'm gonna show you how_

_Afraid to lose control_

_And caught up in this world_

_I've wasted time, I've wasted breath_

_I think I've thought myself to death_

_I was born without this fear_

_Now only this seems clear_

_I need to move, I need to fight_

_I need to lose myself tonight_

_Whoa, come with me now_

_I'm gonna take you down_

_Whoa, come with me now_

_I'm gonna show you how_

_I think with my heart and I move with my head_

_I open my mouth and it's something I've read_

_I stood at this door before, I'm told_

_But a part of me knows that I'm growing too old_

_Confused what I thought with something I felt_

_Confuse what I feel with something that's real_

_I tried to sell my soul last night_

_Funny, he wouldn't even take a bite_

_Far away_

_I heard him say (Come with me now)_

_Don't delay_

_I heard him say (Come with me now)_

_Far away_

_I heard him say (Come with me now)_

_Don't delay_

_I heard him say (Come with me now)_

_Whoa, come with me now_

_I'm gonna take you down_

_Whoa, come with me now_

_I'm gonna show you how_

_Afraid to lose control_

_And caught up in this world_

_I've wasted time, I've wasted breath_

_I think I've thought myself to death_

_I was born without this fear_

_Now only this seems clear_

_I need to move, I need to fight_

_I need to lose myself tonight_

_Whoa, come with me now_

_Whoa, come with me now_

_I'm gonna take you down_

_Whoa, come with me now_

After about fourteen more competing bands the Rainbooms went up. Again Wayvern felt that the song was for him.

_Maybe I'm just crazy_

_Maybe I'm a fool_

_Maybe I don't know how to love but_

_Maybe I do_

_Maybe you know more than me but_

_This much is true_

_This little heart and brain of mine say_

_We're through with you_

_And I wonder does it blow your mind_

_That I'm leaving you far behind_

_I wonder does it stop your heart to know_

_You're not my sunshine, anymore_

_Okay you're pretty_

_Your face is a work of art_

_Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

_Okay you're coverboy pretty_

_Stamped with a beauty mark_

_But it's such a pity a boy so pretty_

_With an ugly heart_

_Maybe you'll get married_

_And she will kiss your feet_

_While I give all my rides away_

_I won't loose no sleep_

_Maybe on your honeymoon_

_You'll think of me_

_But if you don't won't shed a tear_

_Yeah I can guarantee_

_And I wonder does it blow your mind_

_That I'm leaving you far behind_

_I wonder does it stop your heart to know_

_You're not my sunshine, anymore_

_Okay you're pretty_

_Your face is a work of art_

_Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

_Okay you're coverboy pretty_

_Stamped with a beauty mark_

_But it's such a pity a boy so pretty_

_With an ugly heart_

_Okay you're pretty_

_Your face is a work of art_

_Your smile could probably light up New York after dark_

_Okay you're coverboy pretty_

_Stamped with a beauty mark_

_But it's such a pity_

_A boy so pretty_

_With an uh- an uh- an ugly heart_

_An uh an uh an ugly heart_

_Okay you're pretty_

_Your face is a work of art_

_Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

_Okay you're coverboy pretty_

_Stamped with a beauty mark_

_But it's such a pity a boy so pretty_

_With an ugly heart_

_Okay you're pretty_

_Your face is a work of art_

_Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

_Okay you're coverboy pretty_

_Stamped with a beauty mark_

_But it's such a pity a boy so pretty_

_With an ugly heart_

It wasn't 'til the end of the competition that Vinyl, Beat and Wayvern went up with their song, and he knew it was for his friends because it was too perfect.

_Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?_

_Am I wrong for saying that I choose another way?_

_I ain't tryna do what everybody else doing_

_Just cause everybody doing what they all do_

_If one thing I know, I'll fall but I'll grow_

_I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home_

_So am I wrong_

_For thinking that we could be something for real?_

_Now am I wrong_

_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_

_But that's just how I feel,_

_That's just how I feel_

_That's just how I feel_

_Trying to reach the things that I can't see_

_Am I tripping for having a vision?_

_My prediction: I'mma be on the top of the world_

_Walk your walk and don't look back, always do what you decide_

_Don't let them control your life, that's just how I feel_

_Fight for yours and don't let go, don't let them compare you, no_

_Don't worry, you're not alone, that's just how we feel_

_Am I wrong (am I wrong)_

_For thinking that we could be something for real?_

_(oh yeah yeah yeah oh)_

_Now am I wrong (am I wrong)_

_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_

_(oh yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_But that's just how I feel,_

_That's just how I feel_

_That's just how I feel_

_Trying to reach the things that I can't see_

_If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_

_I don't wanna be right, right_

_If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_

_I don't wanna be right_

_[2x]_

_Am I wrong_

_For thinking that we could be something for real?_

_Now am I wrong_

_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_

_But that's just how I feel,_

_That's just how I feel_

_That's just how I feel_

_Trying to reach the things that I can't see_

_So am I wrong (am I wrong)_

_For thinking that we could be something for real?_

_(oh yeah yeah yeah oh)_

_Now am I wrong (am I wrong)_

_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_

_(oh yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_But that's just how I feel,_

_That's just how I feel_

_That's just how I feel_

_Trying to reach the things that I can't see_

The Roar of the crowd was double those of the Rainbooms and the Sentries combined. And the two band's faces were priceless.

(Credits: Come With Me Now-Kongos, Ugly heart-G.R.L., Am I Wrong-Nico and Vinz)


	12. Apologies

Apologies

On the way home from the competition Wayvern said something to Twilight.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Twilight asked with shock.

"For what I did, I didn't consider my own feelings when I decided to protect you… but that won't happen again, I'm gonna consider how I feel when I make a decision from here on out!" Twilight let out a small laugh. "Something funny?"

"No, I… I'm just glad to hear you say that. It makes me… happy." The notion made Wayvern happy too. The next day, Wayvern approached Flash, who didn't look too happy to see him.

"What do you want?" he said.

"I'm sorry," Wayvern said.

"If it's not about Twilight, forget it!"

"It is." Flash, who started to walk away at the moment, stopped in his tracks. "I was the world's biggest jerk; I hurt Twilight without even considering any emotional connections. I already apologized to her for this, but I hurt you too this way… so, I'm sorry."

Flash seemed to think on this for a minute. Then he said something else. "No I should be the one apologizing. I misunderstood why you kept your distance, and now that you are willing to feel for her… I think I get it. You were hurting just keeping away from her. But you felt it necessary in order to keep her safe."

"That's exactly right." Wayvern said. But he felt there was another reason. Something more selfish than just protecting Twilight from the Kaiju. But he couldn't put his finger on it.


	13. Same

Same

Two Weeks later everything was fine and dandy. Wayvern had all his friends back and he always had his own input heard when it came to that. But there was one thing that was about to break that, or rather one person, Relies.

Relies attacked the Central Park, and it was up to the hunters to stop him. Wayvern went and performed the Transformation first.

"Evolution! Execution!" Everyone followed suit.

Relies simply crossed his arms and shook his head. "You cannot kill me as long as my Core is not with me."

"Then this fight is pointless?" Fluttershy almost looked to give up hope.

"Not yet," Flash said. "First we get him out of the way and then we look for his core."

"You'll never find it, it doesn't exist."

"What are you saying?" Wayvern said.

"You should know Wayvern," Relies held out his hand "We are the same after all."

Wayvern grabbed Relies by the Cloak.

"I never asked this before," He said. "Who are you!?" he grabbed the masque and tore it from the face beneath it, wishing as soon as it came off that he left it there. For with the exception of the green eyes and the more ragged appearance, Relies looked just like Wayvern. Relies started laughing hysterically and pushed himself free from Wayvern's grasp.

"Now you know the truth, I am you from a most distant future."

"But Why!?" Wayvern yelled.

"I was told that if I became the King of the Kaiju, She would live." Relies pointed a finger at Twilight. "And it was thanks to the Hunters that she died anyway, so I took the opportunity to exact my revenge!"

"What did they do?"

"I'm afraid I've said too much, but I will destroy anyone who gets in my way!" Relies raised his hand and the markings on the ground that were left unnoticed started to glow. The very ground beneath them trembled and rose forming a giant ship of sorts. Flash, the girls and Wayvern ran for it before the ship could fully form to get out of the park. It wasn't a ship when they got a good look at it… it was a living creature, kind of like a dragon but with no limbs and six wings.

"Wayvern What is that!?" Rainbow Dash asked. Everyone looked at Wayvern who was as shocked as they were. And he said the last thing he ever thought he'd say to them.

"I have no idea."


	14. Harmony

Harmony

An hour of Speculation later and Wayvern's Transformer went off. Luna was on the other line when he picked up.

"Wayvern, there's a Dragon-like creature in the sky and your two months are almost up."

"How long do Twilight and I have?"

"Two hours."

"Bring Flash Sentry and Twilight's friends to the mirror, there's something I need to do for them." After Luna confirmed that she could do that, he hung up and turned to his friends. "Sorry guys but the contract will have to be Terminated."

"What contract?" Flash asked.

"The one that give you guys my Kaiju hunter power. You guys are no longer needed." Silence for a whole minute. Then;

"What are you saying, Wayern!?" Twilight said. "You need us!"

"You're contract is not being terminated Twilight, but these guys have counterparts in Equestria do they not?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Twilight we have less than two hours here, and there's no way for them to visit Equestria without being born there. I'm terminating their contracts so I can copy their recent memories and give them to your friends and the Equestrian Flash."

"Is setting up a new contract with our friends really necessary?"

"It's been tried before and if the Master is not present in the world where the Contracters are it doesn't work, plus it only works on one version of the Contracters, so no copies can use the power granted to the Contracters."

"In other words yes, but do you need to cut our power?" Dash asked

"If I'm not here you won't have power and you'll die of the danger I put you in!"

"I get it…" Flash said. "Thanks for being my friend Wayvern."

"And thank you for being mine, now I need to make physical contact with each of you for long enough to remember the last two months." They all stuck out their hands and Wayvern touched them each for no more than a second. Then he pulled out his Transformer, selected the Contracts he wanted to delete and erased Applejack's, Fluttershy's, Pinkie Pie's, Rarity's, Rainbow Dash's, and Flash Sentry's. Leaving only Twilight Sparkle's in his roster. "Thank you all for your cooperation. I'll never forget this." Discord came behind them touched Twilight and Wayvern's shoulders and the bright light came around.

When Wayvern opened his again he was standing in front of familiar faces, yet they were not human. Every one of them was an Equestrian, with the exception of Discord (who I still wanna call a chimera). One look at the Seventh friendly face and it was confirmed that Flash Sentry was a member of the Royal Guard.

"Where's the Dragonoid thing?" Wayvern asked. Flash led them out to the balcony and pointed to a small shimmer in the sky, almost like a star. Using the telescope on the balcony, Wayvern could confirm that it was the limbless Dragon flying for Equestria.

"Wayvern, is it-?" Twilight started.

"Yeah… Relies," Wayvern turned to Discord. "Do you remember the Memory Transfer Spell you created?" he asked.

"Vividly, thanks to you."

"I need to perform it between me and the six of them-" He pointed to flash and the girls "-for the past two months."

"You won't have those memories anymore."

"I could use a little less memory." Discord materialized a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the spell for Wayvern. After memorizing the contents of the sheet, he cast the spell, one by one on the Spirits of Harmony (I will never call them the "Mane Six" in my work officially) and Flash. Flash looked at Wayvern with something other than loyalty towards a master. It was more like a friendship towards a brother. Wayvern Re-established Contracts with these variants of the Spirits of Harmony.

"Okay, now that we have an idea what that is, how do we deal with it?" Applejack asked.

"We returned the Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony, so we can't use them…" Rarity said.

"Tree of Harmony?" Wayvern asked. They led him to the Everfree forest and along a way that looked… familiar… it was only when they reached the destination that Wayvern fully remembered what the Tree of Harmony was. He jumped into the gorge and rushed into the cave to find a giant Crystalline Tree in it with depictions of the moon, the sun and a star on it. The branches all had a gem in the cento of the leaf each one resembling one from Wayvern's dream before he became king. He immediately decided to ignore the tree itself until he deemed it relevant, but he had to see if the stone was still there.

It was. Chiseled with his own magic was what happened to look like a pair of wings and a horn over an arching stone, and written in his own magic was his mother's name and title.

QUEEN HAMONY

"I knew it…" He said as tears streamed down his face.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" Fluttershy asked. Wayvern showed them the stone and the shock registered quickly.

"This is the cave where I buried my mother's body after my father became… well, you know."

"No we don't," Pinkie said. "What happened to your father?" Wayvern couldn't bring himself to tell them. So he focused on the tree. It was definitely the Crystalline that he planted over his mother to make sure she supported something else… then he found a little nook big enough to fit his horn. He placed his horn in the hole, and saw his mother again.


	15. Choices

Choices

It wasn't his real mother or even her spirit that he was seeing. What he was looking at was a projection from within the tree itself. She was a silver colored alicorn mare with cerulean mane and a star shaped Cutie Mark. Closer inspection showed that there was a circular piece of gold within the tree. He recognized the locket that his Father gave to his mother for an anniversary present just before Celestia was born. Then he turned to the image.

"Wayvern," It said. Wayvern wanted to say something to his mother but she kept going. "If you're watching this message it means I'm gone and that you know the truth about Relies," Wayvern was shocked. His mother knew about who he was before he did? How!? When!? Why didn't she tell him!? "However it is not a future set in stone for you. You can denounce you dark side if you strike down Relies. There are some problems, however. If you want to surely survive it must be with this sword-" a long sword covered in gems appeared in the ground "-but it does not mean that Relies will not come back. If you want Relies to be completely gone you must strike him down with your own sword, but the chances of you surviving are slim even if your connections to this existence are strong. The choice is yours to make, but if you do not make it, you will be Relies no matter what." The image faded but the sword stayed in place.

Wayvern felt himself transform and he walked over to pick up the sword, Harmonia… knowing that with this the hunters' mission will never be complete. He started to form a plan in his head on how to get close to Relies and deal the Final blow… then he got one and pulled Harmonia out of the ground. It was a lot heavier than it looked, about as heavy as Hummingbird, but that wasn't a problem for Wayvern because he could still lift it as usual. He put the sword on his holster and changed back to his Equestrian form.


	16. War

War

The transformer was a little different for Equestrian Master hunters; it was a metallic shoulder pad on the right front leg performing the gestures with it would result in the transformation. He hopped onto his hind legs and performed the sequence. "Evolution! Execution!" the rest of his friends followed suit with their own transformations into Contracter hunters. It seemed that this triggered the memory spike for the last two months that Wayvern spent in Canterlot City. Relies came down from the Dragon just as it was about to land and summoned hoards upon hordes of Kaiju that had previously fallen in combat with other hunters. Reneion, Morios, even some that Wayvern fought. Wayvern pulled Harmonia off his back and led the charge through the masses of Kaiju. Even the guard showed up to join the fighting and were a bigger help than you might think.

Vulcan showed up at one point and Vanished with Dante at his side. All the While Wayvern was focused on one goal; Reaching the Dragonoid. He did, and when he jumped on the gargantuan beast's back it took off with him his friends and Relies on it.

"You can't escape fate!" Relies said. "And now that you know who I was, you will die with me if you use that same method!"

"Good thing that's not the only option!" Wayvern raised Harmonia and prepared to fight.


	17. Finality

Finality

Wayvern charged for Relies, and the fight began. The sporadic clashing of the two swords was broken by a shudder here and there from the Dragon upon which they stood heading for space. When they reached the outer limit of Equestria's Atmosphere, Wayvern felt himself lighten a bit. Then he thew Harmonia into the air hoping that Relies would keep an eye on it. He did and Wayvern drew Hummingbird and thrust it hilt deep into Relies' chest.

"Very Crafty," Relies said. "A false Harmonia to distract me and the true one to seal me away… is that what you did?"

"We're the same person, Relies," Wayvern said. "Was I ever that smart?" the smugness on Relies' face changed to fear when he realized what Wayvern meant.

"No… You Wouldn't… YOU DIDN'T."

"I would, and I did." the blood started seeping from Relies' mouth and wound as the realization dawned on him that he was never returning. Then he fell over and flowed out of existence.


	18. Love

Love

Twilight couldn't believe it. His mother gave Wayvern the perfect opportunity to live like anypony else and he threw it away. He turned to them and for the first time ever genuinely smiled like he was happy. Ashes started to form and fly off his body in little flecks, but he was there smiling. Then, he fell. Twilight rushed to catch him and succeeded.

"No, Wayvern!" Twilight said. She cupped his face as the flecks of ash started to get a little bigger. "I love you too much to let you go like this!"

"Twilight… I… did this… because… I … love… you… I couldn't… let this… happen… again…" Flash stood next to him on the other side of Wayvern. "Flash… Do you… remember… your promise?"

"I do now thanks to you and Discord."

"Please… keep it now" Wayvern looked at the other Contracters "and for the… rest of my friends… thank you… if you hadn't… been there for me… I wouldn't have… chosen this future…"

Twilight cupped his face as Wayvern faded to ashes and flew away on the breeze. Then Twilight notice that there was a breeze and that they returned to the Tree of Harmony. Twilight couldn't really tell how she knew this… her eyes were too misty to see anything. Before long she found herself letting out a wail of misery.


	19. Stranger

Stranger

It had been three years since Wayvern gave his life for the universe. Twilight was having a picnic with her friends and Flash Sentry outside the Everfree Forest… outside the Everfree Forest… she couldn't help but think of Wayvern. There was a grave set up where he was found three years before with his name written on it. Princesses Celestia and Luna would visit it weekly. Twilight would visit it Daily. It was time for the food when Twilight looked over at the grave and noticed somepony standing over it. They were wearing a cloak, so she couldn't tell who it was, but then he looked to the sun and she had to walk over to him to ask him something.

"Why did you come here?" she asked.

The Stranger turned around. "This is where I belong." He said with a smile.


End file.
